<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasteland, Baby by Theartfulldodger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199372">Wasteland, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartfulldodger/pseuds/Theartfulldodger'>Theartfulldodger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Death Eaters, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartfulldodger/pseuds/Theartfulldodger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an attack, Harry has one priority on his mind: find Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasteland, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely inspired by the song 'Wasteland, Baby!' by Hozier. Obviously, that is where it got its title.</p>
<p>This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world. I do not claim them as my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Draco! Draco…’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last words are swallowed in Harry’s throat as the clouds of smoke and debris force a burning trail to the base of his lungs. A violent cough forces tears to further blur his already distorted vision as Harry stumbles down the street littered with bricks, glass and other detritus from the burning buildings around him. The sour smell of dark magic intertwines with fire and blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screams from the wounded are quickly drowned out as another explosion rocks the ground beneath him and the once-beautifully-marbled exterior of Gringotts rains down on the snow-covered street below. Loud cracks of apparition sound throughout the alleyways as witches and wizards quickly abandon their livelihoods in exchange for their lives. A constant ringing in his ears makes Harry’s balance waiver and a searing pain pulses deep in his left shoulder. He reaches up to wipe his face and his soot-covered hand comes away covered in blood; whether his or someone else’s, he can’t be sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Draco...’ he manages only a whisper as he sweeps the alley to his right, heart aching desperately for a head of blonde hair. He doesn’t have time to think of how or why or what is happening; his focus narrows to the sole pursuit of the snarky git who is all harsh lines and sharp wit but somehow also soft kisses and gentle touches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to pop into a shop he said, Harry should go get them a table for coffee. Harry had refused to relinquish his gloved hand without a proper goodbye, and Draco had rolled his eyes as he acquiesced in a mock reluctance. Draco’s lips were chapped from the cold but his tongue had tasted of mint and chocolate as Harry tangled his fingers in his scarf and trailed his other hand into Draco’s back pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Merlin’s tits, Potter, not here!’ But Draco’s eyes were bright as he nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, released his hand and turned towards Flourish and Blotts. ‘Americano, black,’ he’d called over his shoulder, as if Harry didn’t already know what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been ten minutes ago. Now, Flourish and Blotts collapses on itself, a pile of brick and books and dust and Harry thinks he knows how it feels. The delicate snow intermingles with the clouds of smoke, leaving a thick haze over the entire alley. It dampens his footsteps as he tramples over scattered stone and steps through the nearly non-existent storefront to the further devastation within. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The staircase that had elegantly climbed the walls now gracelessly bestrews the floor. Shelves that once stood as neatly organized guardians of the perimeter are defeated piles of splintered wood and paper. The noise and madness from the alley is dampened as Harry makes his way further into the store, each step heavier than the last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a lighthouse in a storm, a familiar ethereal crow sweeps down from a hole in the roof of the store, landing on a burning desk just to Harry’s right. It looks a bit strange, Harry thinks, ensconced in flame. The familiar posh voice that spills from its beak immediately lightens the crushing pressure in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry forces open a door to emerge onto Eyelops’ roof and find his snarky git leaning against the brick overlooking the alley below. Soot colors his hair more grey than blonde, his scarf is tattered and his tailored pants are burnt around the right ankle, but he is standing. Draco turns to look over his shoulder, revealing a trickle of blood that trails from a wound on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air hangs heavy only for a moment before Harry is hungrily gripping at Draco’s waist and Draco is threading his fingers through Harry’s wild curls. ‘This is even more of a mess than usual,’ Draco teases as he tugs lightly at the roots so he can place a gentle kiss on Harry’s neck, then his jawline before finally meeting him for a brief but desperate crushing of lips and teeth and tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry threads his arm around Draco’s waist, hand finding that same back pocket. They lean into each other as they both look out at the familiar and strange snow- and soot-covered wasteland before them. The sun sets behind the haze, casting a burnt orange glow that mixes with the greenish hue of the hovering Dark Mark. ‘They can’t have you this time. I won’t let them,’ Harry whispers, because he feels he needs to say something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rests his head atop Harry’s and takes in a deep breath of the burnt, sour air. Harry feels Draco’s weight sink into him as he exhales and responds, ‘I’d like to see them try, love.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say 'hi' <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/graymatters">on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>